New Kid on the Block
by xoxDANGEROUSxox
Summary: Edward's the hot new kid at a school where Bella is the it-girl. What will happen? Will they together become queen and king bee? BxE and all regular pairings. All HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

A/N: Hey people! Ok, this is my first fanfic ever! Please be nice! I think I'm a pretty good writer, but you can confirm that or not. Well, here goes nothing! Wish me luck!

xoxDANGEROUSxox

Here's the story!

**New Kid on the Block**

CHAPTER 1

BPOV

As I woke up this morning to another day at Forks High School, I heard my cell ringing. "I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed, I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me…" (A/N: Rumors by Lindsey Lohan, it's actually a good song) It was Jessica, my BFF.

"Get up bee-yotch!" I heard Jessica screaming in my ear. "There's gonna be a new guy at school today! Even my mom says that that boy is smokin' hawt!

Of course Jess knew all about what happened to whom, who the new kid is, stuff like that. Her mom was the administrator at the school, which of course made her the hottest gossiper in school!

"Relax Jess, I'm up! Pick me up at 7?" I inquired.

"Got it! muah Love ya babe! Bye!" Jess hung up the phone and left me to get ready for school.

Hmmm, I thought, well if the guy is gonna be hot, I'm gonna need to look my best of course!

Since I only had twenty minutes until Jessica arrived, I needed to do some fast prepping! I threw on the closest Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, and some skinny Seven jeans, and my favorite pair of flats. I threw on my regular makeup, some mascara and eyeliner, threw my lip gloss in my purse, and ran out to Jess' Mercedes Benz just as she drove up. Everyone knew I would look good in anything, no matter what

As we drove to school in Jess's rocking, red hot convertible, the song blasting, "Please Don't Stop the Music," everyone stopped and turned to see us, the two hottest girls in Forks, drive up in Jess' convertible. When they finally got to the campus of Forks' High School, after a few hundred men had whistled at us go by, ugh, so annoying, we met Angela, Alice, Rosalie, and Lauren at the park bench, our own reserved spot. We were the Pretty Committee and we 

always got the hottest boyfriends and the hottest new stuff. We were all wearing the hottest new trends. Everyone envied us, wanted to be like us, wanted to be us. I was, of course, the it-girl of Forks!

The day went by pretty quickly, with no sign at all of the hot guy.

Rrring! The bell finally sounded, ending my math class, the last class before lunch. It was finally lunchtime. I walked into the cafeteria, looking for our usual seat, only to find no one there. I walked over to the table, thinking the girls were probably still at their lockers or something. I then saw Alice come up and sit down at the table. We started chatting, her telling me that she had seen him, but of course she already had a boyfriend, Jasper, so she didn't mind. She was already pretty good friends with him.

"So," I asked, "Where is he and what does he look like?"

"Over there," she said as she pointed to an almost full table, crowded with girls.

I looked over there, not anticipating what I actually saw. Sitting there was the hottest guy I ever saw and when our eyes met, I felt a flicker of electricity run through me, like none I'd ever felt before, not even with my most recent boyfriend, Tyler, that I had just broken up with. I flinched at the new feeling. Just then, I noticed the other girls sitting at the table. There, sitting on either side of the hot guy, were two of the crew, Jessica and Lauren, flirting like there was no tomorrow. I knew they had ditched us, but I really wanted to talk to the hot guy. I was still pondering this when Angela and Rosalie walked up.

To be continued…

So, how do you like it? I'm afraid to even ask if I should I continue or not. LoL. Please review! It only takes minute! Continue or not?

Review, Review, Review!

xoxDANGEROUSxox


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward would be single for me to take.

A/N: sigh Only two people reviewed. Thanks to HPTL and CourtneyFirehand for reviewing! Sorry it took so long for me to get it up. Well, here comes chapter 2. Hope you like it!

**New Kid on the Block**

_There, sitting on either side of the hot guy, were two of the crew, Jessica and Lauren, flirting like there was no tomorrow. I knew they had ditched us, but I really wanted to talk to the hot guy. I was still pondering this when Angela and Rosalie walked up._

Chapter 2

BPOV

I started talking to the girls, Alice, Angela, and Rosalie. We decided we would get revenge! Plus, I was pretty sure that Mike (Jess's) boyfriend wouldn't be all too happy when he found out his girlfriend had been flirting with hot guys behind his back.

But right before we were about to strut our stuff over to where Jess and Lauren were, Jasper, Emmett, and Ben (Alice, Rosalie, and Angela's boyfriends, respectively) waved us over.

Alice, Rose, and Angela hated Lauren and Jessica, but they only put up with those two for me. Even though I only tolerated Lauren, I didn't like having enemies. I didn't think she liked me much either. But since they had ditched us, I knew we had to get them back. I would come up with a plan later. Right now, I only wanted to hang with my BFFs.

We picked up our lunches and walked over to Jasper's table, which was near Edward's table, as Alice had told me his name was. I felt lots of guys' eyes following me, checking me out, but out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward staring at me as I walked across the cafeteria and set my tray down at Emmett's table. We all sat down and started talking about the party Rose and Jasper were at their house next Saturday when their parents were out of town.

EPOV

I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of that stunning, brunette-haired goddess when she strode across the room to my cousin's table. I wish Rose or Jazz would call me over to their table to introduce me to her. I turned to the blonde sitting next to me, Lauren, I think her name was, and asked her, "Who is that girl over there?" as I pointed to the brunette.

I would've asked the brunette sitting on the other side of, since I, of course, preferred brunettes, but she seemed a little distant. Jessica, I think. Probably because she had a boyfriend. I remember at the beginning of the lunch period when I saw that Lauren girl whisper to Jessica, I think to get Jessica to come over with her to sit by me. I personally didn't 

really like Lauren. She seemed like a snobby and spoiled brat.

"Oh, that's Bella Swan," I could detect a note of hate in her voice. But I finally found out the goddess's name. "What's she like?" Suddenly, I had the urge to know everything about her, good or bad.

A/N: I love the word pondering, ponder, ponder, ponder. Lol. Yeah, ok, so how did you like it? I have no idea what the plot is even gonna be. I just come up with stuff as I write it. I guess I should start thinking about it. Haha. Well, I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up quickly. Oh, and it's all human. A few more things, would you guys like 3rd person? Or 1st person? Because I think it's easier to write in third person. One more thing, should Edward turn out to be a player? I'd really like to know what you think. Remember, R&R!

Love Always,

xoxDANGEROUSxox


	3. AN

A/N: This is something for you if you kind of got confused.

Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Edward is their cousin. You will find out Edward's story later in the story

Their names are Edward Masen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, and Isabella Swan.

It's all human. Carlisle and Esme are the mother and father of Rosalie and Jasper. Anything else you have a question on, just put it in your review.

R&R folks,

xoxDANGEROUSxox


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but the awesome Stephenie Meyer does!

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and all your help. I was sort of having a writer's block. Thanks CourtneyFirehand for the awesome idea. So, I'm pretty sure you've been waiting for chapter 3. I'll stop rambling now and get on with the story. Enjoy! (:

**New Kid on the Block**

"_Oh, that's Bella Swan," I could detect a note of hate in her voice. But I finally found out the goddess's name. "What's she like?" Suddenly, I had the urge to know everything about her, good or bad._

Chapter 3

LPOV (Lauren)

Ugh. I hate that Bella Swan! She was, unfortunately, the definition of perfect in everyone's book but mine. When I heard Edward ask me who she was, I got angry really fast on the spot. How come everyone was so obsessed with Bella?! I was just as pretty as Bella! I was just as popular as Bella. She might have been better at me at school, but I was way better than her at sports. She was always tripping over her own feet. Even though I hated to admit it, I realized I was jealous of Bella Swan.

He could probably hear the anger and hate in my voice when I responded, "Oh, that's Bella Swan." I could see that he was thinking this piece of information over, and when he spoke, he only wanted more information about her. "What's she like?" he asked me. I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me.

If only I could get Edward to like me, I mean he is soooooo hawt! He could bring me as a date to that party Rose and her brother were throwing on Friday. I saw the way that Bella had stared at Edward. Him bringing me to the party ought to get her really jealous. But, the only thing that was against me was the way that Edward had stared back at her. I've always wanted a boy to look at me like that, with that passion and love.

EPOV

I could see that she was thinking of other stuff and that she was jealous. I knew I was desirable, but wow, there must be no hot guys in this school. She didn't want to tell me.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, hoping to get her attention and get an answer out of her, and asked again, "What's she like?" She was being difficult; I didn't have the patience to deal with her. I wanted to know so much about Bella Swan, no, I needed to know all the things about Bella.

I decide to go over to Rose and Jazz's table and ditch Lauren. Just as I was about to get up, she decided to speak. "Oh, Bella?" She's a real bitch. A spoiled brat. She thinks she's all that." I was think to myself that she was all that, when a voice that sounded like a beautiful , unwritten melody spoke up. She sounded mad. "Lauren!"

At first, I was too mesmerized by her voice to notice what she was yelling. She is extremely beautiful, even when she's pissed. I finally registered what she was saying, "…you hated me, but I'd never knew you would go as far as telling lies and bad mouthing me behind my back! Oh my god, that is not even funny. I tolerated you for awhile only because you seemed nice and because you were Jess's friend. But I can see you never even gave me that chance, Lauren! You're kicked out of the Pretty Committee, so stick that in your juice box and suck it!"

A/N: Sort of a cliffie, how will Lauren react? What will Edward think of Bella now? I'm sorry, I didn't know exactly what to put here, but I've started the next chappie now. I'll put the next chap up ASAP! Oh, and would you like it better if I put chapter names? Read and review and tell me!

Got any good ideas for the story? Tell me in a review. Did you like the story? Is there something wrong that you would like to comment about? Push that little button and tell me!

Thank yas,

xoxDANGEROUSxox

P.S. I love that last quote. "Stick that in your juice box and suck it." I love quotes. If you think you have a good one, send it to me in a review or a pm, and I might put it in one of my stories (I'll give you credit for it too) or put it in my profile. Love you guys! Review!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: The usual. Disclaimer, etc. I don't own Twilight, yadda yadda. Ok, well here's your chapter.

**New Kid on the Block**

"_I tolerated you for awhile only because you seemed nice and because you were Jess's friend. But I can see you never even gave me that chance, Lauren! You're kicked out of the Pretty Committee, so stick that in your juice box and suck it!"_

Chapter 4

Lunch Time Brawls, the New Kid, and Possible Love?

EPOV

I was a little afraid what Lauren had said might've been true, that Bella was a spoiled brat that was full of herself that didn't want to go with me. Now, to me, she was more beautiful than ever! What with her looks and her heart. I felt compelled to protect her when I heard Lauren's next words lash out at Bella.

BPOV

I waited, tense, for Lauren's response, only vaguely aware that the rest of the cafeteria was watching us after my little outburst. I didn't have to wait long. "Bella, you're a damn spoiled brat who thinks she's all that. You're a bitch and probably a slut too. I hate you! Eff you!" Wow… She stomped out of the cafeteria, only to be followed a few minutes later by Tyler, who now had a crush on her, who knew why.

Now, that everyone figured the chick fight was over, they turned back to their own tables. I saw Alice and the rest of them eye me curiously as I turned to see Edward staring at me, like I was a goddess. It felt kinda good, being stared at like that, but only from certain people, like say, Edward and all my exes.

I decided to be straight forward and stay confident as I said, "Hey, my name is Bella Swan, sorry for that incident back there."

He seemed to snap out of it when he heard my voice.

"Oh, um, hi. Yeah, it's ok. Lauren was really getting annoying." He laughed a bit, then continued. "well, hey Bella, I'm Edward Masen."

"So, hey," I said, "you wanna come sit over at my table with me and my friends?"

"Sure," he responded.

But as he was getting up, all the girls that were still left at Edward's table got up to follow.

"Looks like you have a lot of stalkers," I teased him.

He, like some of the girls, seemed embarrassed. Three of them got up and stalked back to their tables. I laughed at them as they retreated.

Ugh, there's always one that's determined. I turned to the remaining one and said, "Wowwwww, you must be a reeeeeaaaaallllyyyyy desperate stalker to follow him everywhere." She seemed unfazed but walked to another table anyway.

We started walking towards my table, and when we reached the table, I introduced him to everyone. He seemed to know most all of them, especially Rose and Jazz.

"So," I asked, "How do you like Forks so far? What caused you to move here?"

Even after my a-typical conversation-starter, we talked for almost half an hour. I know that's not a long time, but I seemed like I had only talked to him for five minutes at most. As they say, time flies when you're having fun. We could've talked for even longer but right then, the bell rang for the next period, ending lunch.

A/N: You know what comes next! So sorry about the loooong time no update. My sister was hogging my cpu and I never had any time to go on and type the chappie. Ok, so I'll try and give you a really long next chappie. Plus, one more thing, I changed the story a little, I think I'm gonna have Edward be cousins with the Hales instead of Emmett. That would work out a little better I think. What do you guys think? Oh, and anyone got any good quotes? Well, I got to go and type/post the next chap.

Read and Review! Just one click won't hurt you! (: Love you guys.

xoxDANGEROUSxox


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, yadda, yadda

A/N: Hope this was fast enough for you! (:

**New Kid on the Block**

_Even after my a-typical conversation-starter, we talked for almost half an hour. I know that's not a long time, but I seemed like I had only talked to him for five minutes at most. As they say, time flies when you're having fun. We could've talked for even longer but right then, the bell rang for the next period, ending lunch. _

Chapter 5

A Little Chemistry in Biology Class

BPOV

We started walking out of the cafeteria, and I asked him what his next class was.

"Biology," he responded, looking around, confused.

"Wow," I said, "I have Bio too, we can walk together to class."

I liked pretty much all my classes and all my teachers, just the kids in my Bio class were somewhat annoying. Only Ang and Jess were in this class to back me up and pass notes with.

"Great, I probably would've got lost if you didn't have the same class," Edward blurted out.

"Nahh, I would've walked you to your Bio class. The teacher's really nice. Mr. Banner."

We reached the classroom then and took our seats, him sitting right next to me.

"How could you dump me?!" We've been going out for almost a year! Why, Mike?! I love you!" I turned around to see Jess having a really huge outburst, yelling at Mike. I jumped up from my seat and ran to Jess's side. She was one of my best friends after all.

She pushed me away. I was shocked. We had only driven to school together this morning and she seemed fin.

"Is it because of Bella?" Jess screamed at Mike, tears streaming down her cheek.

I heard a gasp and after a few seconds, realized it had come from me.

"Why does it matter?" Mike yelled back.

"Ughhhh!" Jess screamed, still crying, as she flew from the room, just as Mike yelled at her back, "NO! It was not because of Bella! In fact, it was because of the new kid!!"

"Me?" Edward asked, seemingly confused. I was just as confused.

But we had no time to ponder this, because right then, Mr. Banner walked in the room. We all hurried back to our seats as he started doing the attendance.

"Does anyone know where Miss Jessica Stanley is?" Mr. Banner inquired. When no one answered him, he just shrugged and marked her as absent. I heard him murmuring "I could've sworn I saw her in the hallways today."

We started quietly chatting to each other waiting for Mr. Banner to start the class.

"Ok," Mr. Banner started, "enough with the idle chitchat. Hello class, my name is Mr. Banner for those of you who don't know it and today, we begin Biology in this class. The person you are now sitting next to will be your lab partner for he rest of the year. Get used to it. There will be no switching lab partners, ever."

"Great, just my luck. I'm stuck with you as a lab partner this year," I teased Edward, laughing lightly. I saw something flicker across his face. Was it hurt? I quickly blurted out, "Kidding!" I didn't think he knew I was joking. I started laughing again, and he joined me, laughing half-heartedly. Does he like me? I thought. Whoa! Where did that come from? Did I want him to like me? I ignored both the thoughts and turned to face Mr. Banner again, listening to today's lesson.

Mr. Banner started droning on and on, and I was getting bored. I could tell a lot of other people were too, including Edward. I decided, since Edward was going to be my lab partner for the rest of the year, I would introduce him to my favorite hobby during boring class lectures.

I took out my notebook and prepared to write a note. Before I could write anything though, a little white square flew through the air, to land directly in front of Edward. It was a note, of course.

I looked around to see who threw it, and I saw that girl from lunch whispering to Tanya and Irena Denali, and Lauren. The Denali's other sister Kate wasn't there. I actually liked Kate, but I thought her sisters were huge sluts (excuse the language; I didn't know what other word to use). It was the same persistent girl at lunch that had thrown the note, and I realized then that she was Elise, the Denali's best friend (she's a slut too).

Instead of writing what I was going to write on my note, I erased it and wrote:

_Who's that note from?_

While waiting for Edward to respond, I started doodling on my notebook. I saw something white fly in front of me, and I picked it up. It read:

_**Oh, it's nothing, just some girl that gave me her number. Like I would ever call her.**_

I laughed, and then I heard, "Miss Swan? Do you care to tell us what is so funny?" It was Mr. Banner. Looks like I laughed a little too loud. I saw Edward smirking in my peripheral vision while I tried to think of some way to get myself out of this jam. I lied smoothly through my teeth, and though Mr. Banner looked like he didn't believe me, he let it go, and I went back to passing noted with Edward.

_You thought is was funny! Grrrr._

Edward stifled a laugh.

_**Well it was!**_

_sigh, So immature. Whatever._

Edward had to stifle another laugh. We continued passing notes, writing about random stuff and I was doodling until class ended. Edward just ignored the notes that Elise, Lauren, and the Denali's kept throwing his way. Every time he got a note, I had to try and hide a smile.

On the way out of the class, I looked down at my drawings to see that I had drawn many hearts, some with the initials EM written inside.

A/N: Whew, that was a pretty long chapter (At least in my eyes). 921 words not including A/N. After this chapter I think I deserve some reviews, so review! Love you guys.

xoxDANGEROUSxox


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any recognizable names, songs, books, quotes, etc.

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, and thanks to my beta, **reaper-girl01**, for lots of the awesome ideas you'll see in the next chapters and more. Onward with the story.

**New Kid on the Block**

_On the way out of the class, I looked down at my drawings to see that I had drawn many hearts, some with the initials EM written inside. _

Chapter 6

A Date worth Shopping For

BPOV

After Biology, the day passed quite uneventfully. Biology was my only class with Edward.

After the bell had finally rung, ending my last class and this day of school, I saw Edward in the parking lot, with a girl in front of him, flirting shamelessly. I walked closer, only to see that it was, in fact, Elise.

"Oh, Eddie. Hi Eddie. Will you please go out with me this Friday? We could go out to eat, then go see a movie. Which movie should we see? How about P.S. I Love You?" Edward looked disgusted at Elise. I decided I should probably go and save him.

I walked up to Edward, kissed him on the cheek and said, "So Eddie–poo, we're on for Friday night, right? We could go eat out, see a movie, and then drive around. Oh, wait, who's this girl? Oh, yeah, hey, Elise, right? What are you doing here?"

"Ugh, Bella!" were her last words as she walked away. I laughed at her retreating back as I did to those girls at lunch today.

I started walking away when I heard Edward yell at me, "So Friday night, movies and dinner? I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Whatever," I yelled back.

Only after getting in my car did I realize what had just happened. I had a date with Edward, set for tomorrow night. I immediately called Alice, my fashion adviser and my shopping buddy, although to me, shopping was still torture. She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"OMG, hey Alice! It's Bella," I said, "Guess what? You'll be so happy to hear this."

"Let me guess? You got a date with Edward Cullen?" Alice responded.

"Oh. My. God. Alice, you're psychic! How did you know?" I screeched.

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other. It was kind of hard to ignore;" Alice commented, "Now I get to shop for new clothes for the date!"

"Ok, so shopping tonight. Pick me up at 6? It's actually kind of a funny story…" I trailed off.

"Tell me about it tonight when we're driving to Port Angeles," Alice replied.

"Totally! Bye Alice, Love you!" and with that, I hung up.

000000000000000

Alice picked me up at 6, as promised, right after I had finished all my homework. I jumped into her Porsche and we sped off. I had been waiting for her to get here, and I had made dinner for Charlie. We chatted the whole way to Port Angeles. I told her about my first day and my class with Edward and she told me all that had been going on between Jasper and her. They had only gone on one or two dates.

"Yesterday night, when we were on the phone, he told me he loved me!" Alice confided.

"Oh my god, Al. That's awesome!!! I really think you two will last a long time together," I told her.

EPOV

Rosalie had decided to drag me and Jasper to the mall at Port Angeles after I had told her about the date. I wasn't happy about being dragged shopping, but I was happy that I wasn't alone, even if Jazz had no reason to be there. She had to literally drag Jasper into the car. I had only agreed because she had let me drive her red Mercedes convertible (A/N: Is that Rosalie's car? I forget). The car was silent the whole ride to Port Angeles.

When we got there, Rose had to literally drag me and Jasper out of the car to get us to go shopping. We walked into the nearest store, and our torture began.

BPOV

All of a sudden, I saw a flash of bronze hair.

"Omg," I said to Al, "Tell me that is NOT Edward!?"

"Um… that's not Edward?" Alice replied.

"Oh no! It is! Omg, come on, we HAVE to get out of here!!!" I whisper-shrieked at my best friend.

Just then, he turned, and looked as surprised to see me as I had been about 5 seconds ago. He looked around, and then back at me, I guess to see if he had any other escape routes? And then started walking towards me and Al. I knew he had seen me right then.

In about 10 seconds, he reached us.

"Um, hey Bella, what's up? I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said.

Inside, I was freaking out, but I tried to act cool. I never knew a boy could affect me like this.

"Oh, hey Edward, me and Alice decided to hang out together and go shopping. Uh, how about you?" Tell me he's not gay!

"Yeah, Rosalie decided to drag me and Jasper shopping for some new clothes. So yeah…" I gave out an internal sigh of relief.

"Jasper!" I heard Al shriek.

"Ow, A, that was my ear," I told her, but she completely ignored me and ran towards Jasper and Rosalie coming towards us.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie said, as she headed over towards me and Edward.

"Hey Rose. Wait… how do you know Edward?" I questioned.

"We're cousins," Edward cut in and answered for Rose.

"Oh… ok." I said slowly.

A few minutes later,

"Well, this is sufficiently awkward," Rosalie said, after a long silence between the three of us left, Edward, me, and her. Ali had gone off with Jasper to do who knows what. "I wish Emmett was here," Rose continued, wistfully.

"Wait a sec!" I thought to myself. I turned to Rosalie.

"Rose? Could I talk to you privately?" I said.

"Sure Bell, whatever you say." she replied.

"Excuse us, Edward," I said, as I walked a while away, making sure Edward couldn't hear us.

"Rose! How could you and Alice do this to me? Set me up?! With Edward, no less?!" I hissed.

"Calm down, Bella!" Rose comforted, "First of all, you know you like it."

I tried to hide the blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

"Second of all, don't bother yelling at me, it was Alice's idea; she just needed me to help her get Edward to come too. Besides, you know it's what she does, other than shopping for your clothes. Oh, hey Bella, here, take this. Alice told me to give this to you. It's for the date tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" I asked, "How did you know about my date with Edward?"

"I have my sources," she replied giving me the bags of stuff.

"Whatever, Rose. Here, just take my phone and call Emmett." I told her.

"Yee!" she squealed, grabbing my phone and speed-dialing Emmett.

I walked back to Edward to give her a little privacy, just as Edward said, "Hey Bella, you hungry? Let's go grab some dinner."

A/N: Woah, haven't been on the cpu for a while and it's been hectic at our house. Sorry about the really late story. So yeah. More reviews, faster I type, that's about it. Love you guys!

xoxDANGEROUSxox


End file.
